


The Hearth's Warming Surprise

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adoption, Chaos, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Someone leaves an unexpected gift on Fluttershy's doorstep





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is an idea I'm currently playing around, so don't judge me too harshly, this is a work in progress (like most of my other works)...

It was a cold, blustery night - just two days shy of being Hearth’s Warming Day. Fluttershy had just settled in with a nice warm cup of tea when someone knocked on her door. Curious as to who it could be, the pegasus abandoned her comfy place in front of the fireplace and went to answer the door.

Much to her surprise, some-pony had left a wicker basket on her doorstep. Inside of which was a small mint-colored foal swathed in a blue blanket; sleeping peacefully.

“Oh my…,” Fluttershy immediately brought him in out of the cold and set him near the fireplace, “There, that’s better.”

Before she could make a move to do anything further, Discord popped in (literally) for his near-daily visit.

“Greetings, Flutter-oh,” The Draconequus paused mid-sentence, “What is that?”

Fluttershy giggled at his facial expression,

“That’s a foal.”

“I see that it’s a foal,” Discord retorted, somewhat annoyed, “Is it yours? Is there something you’re not telling me, Fluttershy?”

“No,” Fluttershy quickly shook her head, “I’m not hiding anything. Some-pony just left him on my doorstep.”

“I see,” As if sensing it was a touchy subject, Discord quickly (and thankfully) changed topics, “So, what are you going to call him?”

“Call him?”

“I assume you _are_ going to be keeping him, yes?”

“Oh um… I suppose…”

“Then he’s going to need a name,” Discord couldn’t help but point out, “I mean you can’t just call him ‘foal’ for the rest of his life.”

“That’s true,” Fluttershy couldn’t argue with him there, “How about Cinnamon Berry?”

“He’s a foal, not a tea,” Discord teased, then in a serious manner, added, “Plus, I believe that’s already been taken.”

“Hmm,” Fluttershy hummed in thought and then it hit her, “Winter Dash... His name is Winter Dash.”

"Winter Dash?" Discord raised an eyebrow at that.

“Yes,” Fluttershy happily affirmed, “Winter Dash. I mean it’s only right considering that Rainbow Dash was the first real friend I ever made.”

“Is that the only reason, though?” Discord prompted, knowingly.

“No,” Fluttershy blushed, her cheeks flushing a soft shade of red, “I suppose it’s not the only reason, but she has Soarin and I really wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship or their relationship over some silly filly crush.”

“And thus is the difference between you and me,” Discord plunked himself down on her couch, “Though I suppose it wouldn’t be right, it’d still be kind of fun to cause that sort of chaos.”

Before Fluttershy could respond, Winter Dash stirred and yawned widely; blinking open his eyes to reveal they were a soft chocolate brown, the same color as his hair. He looked at her as though trying to comprehend what was going on and who she was exactly.

“It’s alright, Winter,” Fluttershy carefully lifted him out of the basket, cradling him close to her chest, “My name’s Fluttershy and I’m going to be your mother from here on out.”

“And I’m going to be the best crazy uncle I can be,” Discord declared, appearing behind the pegasi and placing his head on her shoulder, “That is until I’ve earned the right to call myself your dad… Your mother and I are still figuring ‘us’ out."

“Um, you can be his dad if you want to,” Fluttershy offered, her voice as soft as the blush that found it’s way to her cheeks, “I mean even if we are still trying to figure ‘us’ out, that shouldn’t stop you from being the best dad ever.”

“Really?” Discord perked up considerably, “In that case, then yes, I’ll be the best crazy dad I can be.”

Fluttershy giggled. She had a feeling her friends probably wouldn’t approve, but she didn’t really care. Right then all that mattered was Winter Dash and the start of a brand new chapter in her life.


	2. Bibbles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Dash's favorite part of bath time

It was hard to change up the routine she had set for herself, but Fluttershy knew it had to be done and with Discord’s help, she managed to adjust accordingly. Winter Dash was a welcome delight in both their lives. He certainly kept them on their toes, which was surprising given that he was an earth pony.

“I still don’t see how you manage to get so dirty,” Discord muttered as he gave Winter Dash his third bath for the day.

His chocolate brown hair was a matted mess of muddied snow and Celestia only knew what else and his mint green coat was splotched with the same mixture. Winter Dash looked up at him (Discord); his soft brown eyes reflecting his happiness. Discord heaved a tired sigh and smiled.

“You just love keeping this old Draconequus busy, don’t you?” He asked, “Or do you just love playing in the bubbles?”

“Bibbles!” Winter Dash exclaimed happily, splashing him with water.

Discord laughed mirthfully. He should have known.

“What’s so funny?” Fluttershy inquired, poking her head into the room.

“Winter Dash, here, is only getting dirty because he loves to play in the bubbles,” Discord happily reported.

“I see,” Fluttershy fully entered the room, “Well, if he wants to play in bubbles, I’m sure you could accommodate him.”

“Of course I can,” Discord was practically grinning from ear to ear at that point, “That is if you don’t mind…”

“I don’t mind at all,” Fluttershy assured him, “Just so long as you clean up the mess when you’re done.”

“Bibbles!” Winter Dash once again exclaimed, then upon spotting her added, “Mamma look!”

Fluttershy giggled,

“Yes, I see the bibbles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if this is something I should continue or just nah...


End file.
